Lyrium and Blood
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lyrium, the markings burn in one's flesh. Amelia Hawke is captured by a Tevinter magister and given the markings her lover told her were only filled with pain and agony, that burned under his own skin. At least she has Fenris to help her through it.
1. Prologue: The Ritual

Amelia Hawke yawned, she had gone three days without sleep. She needed it, and soon.

Moonlight bathed the woods and herself, the wind whispered through the trees.

Something hit her on the head, and she fell to the ground, face in the dirt. She was flipped over onto her back.

"Hm...the Champion of Kirkwall?" a voice hummed as her vision blurred and went black.

-x-x-x-

Her eyes flicked open and she moaned, sitting up. In front of her were metal bars, she was caged.

"So, your awake, Champion?" a man asked. Amelia blinked her golden eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she questioned.

"Tevinter." he said simply.

"Your a magister, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. "I...are you going to do something to me? No..." she trailed off. "Not lyrium. No."

"Oh, but it worked so well for Danarius." the magister replied.

"He is dead, so no, it didn't. I know the elf who has the markings, he is strong. Powerful. He killed Danarius. And Hadriana." Amelia snapped.

"Oh? He is? Well, I suppose that I'd get all the glory then." he shrugged, cutting his wrist. Amelia couldn't move.

"Blood magic!" she snarled.

"Your a smart girl, aren't you?" he laughed. Amelia's eyes closed and she heard cackling.

-x-x-x-

As Amelia awoke, she saw she was in some sort of temple. There were colorful windows and paintings all around.

All she was wearing was her bra and panties. Her hair was limp against her back and face, and her body felt numb.

Suddenly there was light and pain gripped body and she screamed. Raw lyrium touched her skin and her body convulsed.

"Memories, lock them away!" she hissed to herself, remembering how Fenris told her he hadn't remembered anything before the ritual.

She heard words, faintly, being chanted. Another scream of agony escaped her lips and her back arched. The chains around her wrists clanked on the ground as another spasm of pain ceased her.

Moments passed of the agony and her back slammed into the ground with a thud. The light faded and there were footsteps.

The magister looked down at her.

"Still alive? Good." he said, she managed to sit up and get to her feet, pain gripping her whole body as she did.

"Yes," she managed, gritting her teeth, raising her arm and posing it. She knew of the skills she now possessed. "I am, but you won't be."

"No you can't kill-" he was cut off as her fist phased through his chest and she gripped his heart, then quickly ripped it out of his chest. He gasped and fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Amelia crushed the heart, threw it to the ground and licked one of her fingers.

She needed to get her things and leave, she had to get back to Kirkwall.

The rogue glanced down at herself, her body was now twisted with lyrium, over her stomach and arms, her legs, thighs, feet and fingers. A piece of hair fell into her face, white.

She could only imagine what her friends would say. Especially Fenris...


	2. Chapter 1: Kirkwall

"Finally," Amelia muttered. It had taken two weeks to get her to where she had been near Tevinter, and two weeks to get back, but she was finally back in Kirkwall, the city of Chains.

She was tired, and her body ached, from hiking for the fourteen days and from the ritual the magister had done to her.

The markings on her skin burned as she moved, sending spikes of pain through her body.

The city buzzed and hummed with noise like always and she made her way slowly towards her estate. The door opened easily.

"Messere...Hawke?" Bodanh asked, startled by her hair and markings.

"Yes, Bodanh, it's me." she confirmed. "Long story. Where's Fenris?"

"The library, messere." the dwarf said and Amelia headed that way.

The elf was sitting next to the fire, book in hand. He looked up when he heard her enter.

"Hawke..." he greeted, trailing off when seeing the white markings on her face. "What the hell?"

"I neared Tevinter," she sighed. "Magister knocked me out, caged me, bound me with blood magic and put me through the ritual."

"What?" he was confused by her words, but his moss-green eyes flooded with concern.

"Yeah, I ended up being able to lock my memories, and so I have them. But maker, I...I still hurt." she paused. "I killed the magister, though. I managed to stand and crush his heart after ripping it out."

"You managed to stand?" he asked. "I didn't stand for a three days."

"It hurt like hell, but yes, I did." she responded. "At first, I had no idea what I was doing, but then, images flashed in my eyes, of the things you did, crushing peoples' hearts and all, suddenly, I knew how to and I just...did."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Fenris?" she finally said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You'll help me, right?" she questioned. "Help me get through it, since you have. I...I hurt with touch, and I hurt to even walk. They burn under my skin."

"Of course, I'll help." he murmured, close to her ear. The rogue smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, blinking back tears. Goose bumps rippled across her skin when he kissed her. Somehow, the simple touch didn't hurt.

The two pulled away from each other and she smiled.

"I know something that will help with the pain," he told her. "Have any elf root around?"

"Yes, I believe so." she said.

"Let me get it and you head to your room." he explained. She nodded.

"It should be in a box next to the writing desk," she directed and headed out of the library.

-x-x-x-

His hands were warm on her back, the elf root potion had been rubbed all over her back. Fenris' touch didn't hurt, it was strange.

She had fought slavers and raiders by herself, been touched in battle on her way back to Kirkwall, and each touch burned her, left a mark of agony, yet, his did not.

The lyrium itched under her flesh and she sighed.

"Thank you, Fenris," she said. "This helps."

"I told you it would, did I not? I have used it before when the pain was intense." he replied. Amelia tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"I trust you." she assured. "And, I'm glad you'll help me and going to stay." she added.

"The lyrium doesn't change you, Amy, your still you." the elf spoke softly as her spread the potion down her branded arms.

"I just...I feel different and I feel like I have to say thanks." she explained, bitting her bottom lip. "I never really expected the pain of it, I took your word for it, but I never really understood. Now, I do, more so, at least."

She shivered.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes, fine." she assured. It was silent for a few moments.

"There, that should help." he concluded.

"Right, thanks." she responded, turning to sit and face him. "I've been thinking, what if this kills me?"

"You survived the ritual, the markings cannot kill you." Fenris told her.

"But, all the cases of lyrium poisoning, have you never wondered or even thought that the markings could poison you?" Amelia questioned, putting a shirt on.

"I have, but I am not dead yet." he pointed out.

"I see your point, I guess I'm just sorta paranoid." she sighed. "I...I should find Bethany."

"I believe she said she'd come over today." he said.

"Sister, Bodanh said you had returned. It's nice to see you." Bethany's voice rang from behind her. Amelia turned and Bethany gaped at her. "What happened? Is that lyrium?"


End file.
